Cherry Blossom Blooms
by gamenern
Summary: She couldn't take her eyes off of her. She was so beautiful, with her pink hair and green eyes. She says she's a bad girl. But she doesn't care. Hina/Saku


Cherry Blossom Blooms

When it is made public that there is a girl who likes Sakura, she begins to question her sexual orientation. Who is it that likes her? The only clue is in a strange note found in her locker.

Sakura was sitting at her desk, watching Iruka as he talked about WW2 and how it affected Japan. She was bored, something she usually wasn't. She didn't hate history, but she didn't like it either. Her mind was somewhere else, wondering about Sasuke and Naruto, and how they had left Tokyo. She was devastated at Sasuke's departure, and since had little interest in other things. She was still an A student, she just wasn't as productive anymore.

Hinata sat about 2 seats behind her in the row closer to the door, taking notes. More like faking them. She was drawing about nothing in particular, and when she looked at what she did draw, she was confused. It was a picture of 2 girls kissing. She immediately hid the page in her notebook, then began to take notes for real. 'What sparked you to draw that?' she asked herself. Her eyes then caught a glimpse of Sakura. She was so pretty, so nice, so calm. She wished she could be like her; not afraid to tell someone what you think about them. She loved Naruto, but wasn't brave enough to tell him. She was also devastated at his leaving, not because she wouldn't be with him, but that he would never know.

After the bell rang for lunch, the class hurried out of the door to meet friends and get food. Choji was always the first in line, getting as much as he could. Shikamaru usually was last in line, but never got much. As Sakura walked down the hall, she decided to put her things away in her locker. Hinata saw her and couldn't take her eyes off of her. She was just so entrancing, her walk, her body. 'No, Hinata, stop!' she told herself. 'She's a girl! You're not a lesbo!' Hinata shock her head like a dog, then headed to the cafeteria.

There, Hinata sat with Shino and Kiba. Kiba was talking about his Biology class, taught by Kakashi. He talked about the lab they did; viewing a cold virus. Shino seemed interested, but Hinata was treating it as white noise as she looked at Sakura. She was just perfect. 'No, no, NO!' Hinata yelled at herself. She shook her head slightly, but caught the boy's attention. She covered it up by going to dump her tray. 'You're not a lesbian, Hina.' she told herself, putting the Styrofoam tray in the trash. 'You liked Naruto Yeah, liked. He's gone.' She began to feel sad. She sat back down, but put her head down.

Ino, who sat at a table across from Sakura, saw Hinata watching Sakura. She wondered, 'Why would innocent little Hinata want to look at Sakura?' She was friends with them both, but wasn't gonna betray Hinata's privacy by telling everyone she's a dyke. But, she thought that a rumor that someone likes Sakura, a girl someone, that is, might be interesting.

In class, Ino told TenTen the "rumor". TenTen gasped, then told Neji, who told Kiba, who told Shikamaru, who told Temari. Before the day was over, half the school knew that Sakura had a female admirer.

Everyone except Hinata and Sakura, of course.

After school, Neji found Hinata walking home. "Hey Hinata!" he shouted, running up to her. "Hello, Neji." she replied, continuing her march. "Did you hear? Sakura's got a female admirer." He said, trying not to laugh. Inside Hinata froze up. Her stomach turned. 'At least they don't know it's me.' she thought. Neji decided to run to the house, and said, "Later." before sprinting away.

Sakura was on the bus when she heard about her female admirer. 'Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a minute!' she said to herself. She was trying to process this information. 'I have an admirer who's a lesbian?' She found it hard to believe. 'Well, what if this is a sign? What if I need to think about my sexuality?' She slumped in her seat. She wasn't expecting this.

As she walked in her door, Hinata sat down at her desk, grabbed a pencil and some paper, and decide to write Sakura a letter explaining the whole situation. She began writing, but stopped after a line or two and threw it away. She started again. And once again, she threw it out. She tried three more times before she folded the letter into a square and put it aside. This time, she would make the steps to tell the person who she liked.

Sakura couldn't sleep that night. She began to wonder if she should think about becoming a lesbian. If she did, who would be friends with her? She also though about the fact that it could be a mix up, and something was lost in the translation. Maybe a buy liked her. No matter how hard she tried, however, she couldn't get the thought of having a girl liking her out of her head.

Early the next morning, before school began, Hinata searched for Sakura's locker. As she approached, she was greeted by Ino.

"Hey Hinata." Ino said, smiling. "Hello." Hinata replied. 'Fuck!' Hinata thought. She wanted to slip the note into Sakura's locker before anyone saw her. It wouldn't be hard, since Hinata had the locker next to Sakura's.

"Now, I'm gonna come right out and say it." Ino said, walking with Hinata to her locker. "I know you like Sakura." 'Oh hell no!' Hinata thought, turning towards Ino. "I saw how you looked at her during lunch yesterday. Don't hide it." Ino said, looking Hinata in the eyes. "Well, yeah, it's true. I just don't get it. Why do I like her?" Hinata said, her face turning a shade of pink. "Well, I've heard that when girls lose the person they love, if it's a male, they turn to lesbianism. But that's what I've heard." Ino said, leaning against Sakura's locker.

Ino then spotted a note in Hinata's pocket. "So, that for Sakura?" Ino said. "Yeah." Hinata answered. "Well, what are ya waitn for? Put it in!" Ino encouraged. Hinata slowly took the note out, then slid it in between the slices in the locker door, and let it go. It fell in quietly, and Hinata let out a heavy sigh. "Better?" Ino asked. Hinata nodded, and her lips curved into a smile. "Thanks for not telling everybody it was me who liked her, Ino." Hinata said, closing her own locker and walking off. Ino smiled as Hinata walked to her class. 'That girl is gonna do just fine.

Sakura walked to her locker. She had just put in her combination and opened it when the note fell. She picked it up, and opened it. It was addressed to her, and she was a little anxious as to the contents.

The note was written in pen, but had pencil markings on it, so it may have been traced. The paper was basic printer paper, and it was written with a slanted style. It said.

Dear Sakura

I have been thinking about you all the time. No matter what I do, I can't get you out of my head. If liking you makes me bad, then I am as bad as they come. I don't really know how to confront a person when it comes to love, so I'm writing this note as my confession. Meet me at the Ramen shop after school. Please come alone.

Your admirer.

P.S. I am a girl

Sakura read the note 3 times over before hiding it in her locker. 'So, it is true. A girl does like me. And she wants to meet me.' Sakura's heart was beating a mile a minute. She couldn't believe that she thought that this was exciting. 'Am I a lesbian?' she asked herself for the 20th time. She would only have to wait about 7 hours to find out.

Hinata began to wonder if she should tell Kiba and Shino that she liked Sakura. She wanted to, but didn't want them to laugh at her. She waited impatiently for the lunch bell. When I rang, she nearly ran out of the door. She found Kiba standing next to Ino, talking to her. "Hey Hinata." Kiba said. "Kiba, can we talk?"" Hinata asked, slightly quickly. "No need. Ino explained everything." he replied, motioning towards the blond. "If you are a lesbian, I support that." Hinata had a smile 10 miles wide, "Thanks, Kiba." She said, giving him a hug. "Well, lets go eat." Ino said.

Sakura had a small appetite as she sat down. She sat at her usual table, but was surprised by Ino, who sat down in front of her. "Hey, Sakura." Ino said, smiling. "Hey Ino." Sakura said, slightly depressed. Inside, Sakura was warring with herself about her decision to be lesbian. "Well, I heard you have a girl who likes you." Ino said, leaning over the table, "You nervous?" Sakura truthfully said, "Yeah, I am." Ino looked Sakura in the eyes, then said, "You're not so sure you should become a lesbian, are you?" Sakura nodded, then said, "Is that bad? That I want to rethink my sexuality?" Ino shook her head, so much she almost gave Sakura whiplash by watching it. "No, it doesn't mean a thing. Even I've had to rethink my sexuality." Ino said. Sakura gasped at this.

"You did?" she asked the blond, who nodded and said, "Yeah. I had just broken up with Shikamaru, and I began to eye a girl in my 8th grade English class." Sakura listened closely. "She wasn't a popular girl. She had no friends. I decided to help her though it." Sakura got curious. "Who was it?" She asked. "TenTen." Ino said with a sigh. "Oh my god!" Sakura gasped. "You mean…..you…her….were…" Ino shook her head. "Nah, she didn't go that way. She was nice about it though, saying that I should just be myself." Sakura felt a lot better about herself. "Well, maybe I should think about it."

The last bell took forever to ring for Hinata. She was anxious to finally tell Sakura that she was who liked her. She practically ran out of the school, headed for the Ramen shop. She was stopped by Kiba along the way.

"Hey, Hinata. I just wanted to say, good luck." He said, patting her on the shoulder. "Thanks Kiba." She responded smiling. She began her run to the Ramen shop.

Sakura was about a minute away from the Ramen shop when she began to think, 'What if it's just a prank? This could be a practical joke by someone' She tried not to think on that. She was able to see the shop now. She looked around for anyone she knew. She couldn't see but one girl, a girl who was looking down at the ground……

Hinata saw Sakura walking towards the stall. 'This is it.' she told herself. She walked towards Sakura, stopping right on the sidewalk in front of the store. "Hinata…….?" Sakura asked, shocked. "Yeah, Sakura, it's me." Hinata replied, breathing heavily as she spoke. "I…I…I don't understand. H-how could you….?" Sakura's heart raced, and her breath shorted as she stumbled over her own words. "It was in class yesterday." Hinata explained, her breathing getting faster. "I was shocked at the fact that I could be romantically attracted to you. You, a girl, a beautiful girl. I got home a wrote that note. I was surprised that you showed up." Hinata finished, breathing as fast as an Olympic runner after a race. Sakura stumbled as she tried to make heads or tails of the whole thing. "W-w-well……I guess that it was true…." Hinata was beginning to feel sad. She thought that Sakura would reject her. "I've been trying to decide if I'm a lesbian or not for the whole day." Sakura breathed, as she couldn't do much more. "And this is my conclusion."

She then leaned over and kissed Hinata on the lips. Hinata was shocked at this move, and for about 2 seconds she stood there motionless. But once reality caught up with her, she kissed back. Hinata felt a dreaminess fill her body, from her mouth it went on to her chest, then filled her entire body up. Sakura had a similar feeling fill her body as well. Both girls stayed like this for a minute, when they split apart for air.

Both girls were breathing in gulps of air at once, trying to get circulation back to their bodies. Hinata was the first one to speak. "Th-th-that was…….amaz…ing……." She was still trying to catch her breath when she spoke. Sakura replied with a simple "Mm-hm." Both girls stood there for a minute, the Sakura said, "What should we do now?" Hinata wondered if she should. "I had a plan for later tonight, if you can come." Sakura was intrigued. "What is it?" She asked.

Cliffhanger, NOOOOOOO!! Oh well, wait till next chapter for more details. I will, however, give you a preview;

_**Hinata's heart raced wild as she walked into the back room. Sakura followed suit, looking at the rot on the walls. She could tell the cabin had been around for years, and wasn't used in a few either. **_

_**The sun outside was red, and the sky flared with reds, yellows, oranges and pinks. Hinata flipped the light in the room on. In the middle of the room, there was a bed, with fairly new sheets. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw this. "Hinata, are you……are you sure about this?" Sakura asked, breathing at a rapid pace. "About as much as you." Hinata replied, breathing at the same pace.**_

Hopefully, this keeps you hooked into the story. I wrote this at 3 o'clock when I got bored. The story just came out of me. Leave comments, good and bad, but please keep the reviews to a short length. If you want to write a novel as a review, please, don't, Also, please don't flame me. This is my first Hina/Saku fic.

Things that even I was surprised about

1. Ino being the sensible one of the group. I had the idea to make Ino the "Bad Guy", if you will, but I rewrote her lines and made her the understandable type.

2. Sakura's lack of friends. I intended for her to have a group of friends, including Temari and Ino, but I wrote Hinata's viewing of her as though Sakura was alone, so I kept it that way.

Anything you found interest? Tell me, please.


End file.
